


和你

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	和你

张艺兴没有烟瘾，不过压力一大的时候，就总想找点事儿干。

打火机的齿轮发出两下清脆的响声，黑暗中跳动着一团小小的火焰，他修长匀称的手指夹着一根细长的香烟，看着淡蓝色的烟雾缓缓从燃烧的顶端升起，带着苦涩的烟草味。

其实张艺兴不是特别爱吸烟，每次点燃充其量也只是象征性的拔那么两口，然后就给摁进烟灰缸里，就拿现在这包烟来说，买了有大半年了，才不过抽了三支。

张艺兴也不是特别会抽烟，他吐烟的方式，用别人的话来说就是个门外汉——会抽的都是从鼻子里出气儿，唯独他是从嘴里进，又从嘴里出。

综上所述，他抽烟就是不会换气儿。

他的第一支烟，还是在当练习生的时候，从吴世勋手里接过来的——小小的少年连什么东西都要互相分享，饮用水、食物，第一支香烟也不例外。

他还记得那天的吴世勋鬼鬼祟祟的，把他拉到楼梯间，在昏暗的空间内他看见对方从兜里掏出一包香烟，烟壳儿已经被压扁了——实际上里面只剩下了一支，一看就是从家里大人手里偷出来的。

“不好吧？”

当惯了乖乖的宝贝，张艺兴头一次做这种事情，于情于理会有些犹豫。

“这怎么了？成年人还不能抽个烟了？”

吴世勋说的理直气壮，张艺兴想一定是他这张脸太有诱惑力了，想了想，还是小心翼翼地接过了那支烟，放在鼻子下嗅了嗅，烟草的味道让他觉得有些苦涩。

香烟被迫不及待地点亮，吴世勋率先吸了一口，一张小脸儿皱在一起猛咳了几声，看的张艺兴发笑，后者将烟递到他嘴边，张艺兴想也没想，就含住了湿漉漉的烟嘴儿，吸进肺里的那一刻，果不其然被呛了一大口。

两个人都被熏得龇牙咧嘴，看着对方的样子发笑，香烟一直燃烧着，好不容易夹带出来，扔了可惜，便耐着呛人的气息，就着同一个湿漉漉的烟嘴儿，你一口我一口，烟雾缭绕地分享完了人生中的第一支香烟。

后来他们有了更多支烟，不过张艺兴仍旧不能适应那种呛人的感觉——不会换气儿，吴世勋是这么评价他的，抽烟的时候是这样，接吻的时候更是如此。

他脏话是吴世勋教的，抽烟是吴世勋教的，接吻也是吴世勋教的。

“…这小兔崽子，怎么尽教我一些不正经的东西”

张艺兴陷入在回忆里，半甜蜜半无奈地抱怨了一声，身后的卧室门嘎吱一声被推开，熟悉的声音响起，与此同时他翘着的屁股声结结实实地挨了一巴掌。

“床上抽烟你不怕把被子给烧了”

张艺兴斜睨了吴世勋一眼，后者虽然埋怨他，心情却好的不得了，他不得不佩服小孩儿快乐的持久力，不就是那天发了张两人的合照，竟然能高兴上一整天不止。

他点了烟就忘了去吸，吴世勋低头凑在湿漉漉的烟嘴上拔了一口——说好了，吸烟有害健康，所以两个人在一起的时候，实在想抽烟就分享一支，其余时间就用接吻代替。

张艺兴趴在床上晃了晃他的小屁股，语气就像已经结婚多年的老夫老妻般随意。

“给我按按腰”

吴世勋倒也习惯被张艺兴吩咐，麻利地脱了鞋上床，跪在张艺兴的大腿上，熟练地替他按摩，力度适当——开玩笑，这都是一次次练出来的。

大手缓缓揉着细腰，疲累得到缓解，张艺兴趴在枕头上舒服的直哼哼，时不时抬起头来吸一口烟，觉得自己的生活像个地主老爷一般的快乐。

听着软绵绵轻飘飘的呻吟，吴世勋就开始动起歪脑筋了，双手慢慢向下，隔着短裤揉弄张艺兴柔软浑圆的臀瓣，用硬朗起来的下体去磨蹭他隐没在布料之下的臀缝，等到张艺兴的呻吟变了调，便大着胆子扒掉了他的短裤。

外面风风光光的大明星，在床上指不定多风骚浪荡呢——就拿现在的张艺兴来说，自己只不过是在他的臀缝磨蹭了几下，就已经起了反应，白色棉质内裤上留下了一块新鲜又湿润的水渍。

脱下内裤，粉嫩的穴口就暴露在吴世勋眼前，一张一合，在邀请吴世勋进入，他看的入了神儿，抬头一看，发现张艺兴正趴在枕头上，通红着脸扭头看他，眼神中还带着一点儿戏谑。

“这么久没做，你猜是这支烟先燃完，还是你先完事儿？”

吴世勋啧了一声，粗鲁地将那支没有抽过几口的烟摁进烟灰缸里，他发誓，他今天如果不把张艺兴操到哭着求他停下来，他就对不起某些人千里迢迢送货上门的去火凉茶。

白皙匀称的双腿被分开，吴世勋让张艺兴保持着一种趴在床上的姿势，自己挤在他的腿间，将滚烫的性器一寸一寸没入他销魂的小口。

异地这么久，紧得他想骂娘。

在适应了之后，他九浅一深地抽插起来，囊袋撞击着粉嫩有弹性的臀瓣，双手在上面揉捏，张艺兴地整个小屁股被他玩成了水蜜桃——而事实上确实很多水，光是听着抽插时的水声，吴世勋就觉得两箱凉茶根本不够他去火。

——这姿势太深了，张艺兴被抵着敏感的地方，使劲将脸埋在枕头里才勉强堵住浪荡的呻吟声，满脑子都是对吴世勋充满了好奇，好奇他为什么如此擅长各种不正经的事儿。

就拿发照片这事儿来说，本来他是想自己一个人欣赏的，吴世勋就是摸清了他的脾气，才和他打了不敢分享的赌，激地张艺兴想也没多想，一键发送。

他被翻了个面，吴世勋的性器就停留在他的体内，研磨着他的肠肉，这一下让他爽的几乎要射出来。

轻车熟路地，他将双腿环住吴世勋精壮的腰身，以一种更加亲密的姿势接受吴世勋的索取，偏着头露出大片雪白的脖颈任他亲吻啃咬，后者连他的胸脯也不放过，将脸埋在其间磨蹭，又含住挺立的乳尖吮吸，仿佛不吸出奶来不罢休。

“你真好看——”

吴世勋居然还有精力拿起自己的手机对着张艺兴一阵猛拍，后者面色绯红，媚眼如丝，全身都弥漫着情欲的味道，显得清纯又淫乱。

“真可惜，这些照片就不能和粉丝分享啦，我还是自己一个人的时候看吧”

张艺兴捏着拳头，轻飘飘地打在他的肩膀上，下一秒就被更加猛烈的顶撞而攻击，呻吟节节破碎，只剩下亲密的称呼，从贝齿间黏糊糊的叫出来。

se、hun、nie。

贝齿轻咬，吐露出芬芳的气息；嘴巴嘟起来的样子像是在撒娇索吻；柔软的舌头舔过上颚又迅速弹开——光是想想张艺兴叫自己的方式，吴世勋就觉得下身又大了一圈儿。

他卡住张艺兴的细腰，在他的体内射了出来，与此同时埋下头与他接吻，有些烟草的苦涩，不过更多的是只属于张艺兴的甜腻。

——他说过让张艺兴累的时候就来找他，而这句话他的爱人一直记得。

“我比较好还是烟比较好？”

小孩儿的醋劲儿上来，连这种事情都要争个高低。

张艺兴咯咯笑着，手臂揽着吴世勋宽阔的肩膀，与他交换一个更加缠绵的亲吻——抽烟不会换气儿没关系，起码在接吻时他总算学会了换气儿。

他很高兴他在累了的时候总是有地方可以去，他也很庆幸能和吴世勋分享生命中重要的一切——他的第一支香烟，第一支抹茶棒，第一个吻，第一次缠绵的夜，以及第一段全心全意的爱情。

 

The End.


End file.
